Las Sombras De La Muerte
by atsorany
Summary: Ella puede verlas, sabe quien morira.
1. Chapter 1

Desde pequeña siempre he sabido quién morirá, por qué? Cuando una persona tiene una sombra negra sobre sí, morirá pronto; pero cuando esa sombra es rojiza, esa persona es cazada por la muerte. Yo puedo ver esas sombras, siempre he podido verlas, cuando era mas pequeña no lo entendía y solo podía observar, mi hermana mayor, lo sabía, ella no podía ver nada de eso, sin embargo, me creía.

Hace 4 años que murió mi hermana, han sido los 4 años más solitarios de mi vida, pero no me queda más que seguir adelante, ahora estoy iniciando la universidad, la mejor manera de pasar bien la escuela es ocultando el hecho que puedo ver las sombras, mi hermana siempre lo decía: "No reveles todo lo que sabes, no digas todo lo que ves", y así he logrado tener más o menos una vida tranquila.

—Por que rayos tengo que venir a la escuela tan temprano?—se quejaba para sí, un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos como miel, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de una escuela —auch!— se quejó el joven, una chica se estrelló con el —perdona!— se disculpó ella —Ten mas cuidado!— le dijo él con un tono arrogante —como sea, no importa— dijo y siguió caminando —perdona...— dijo ella levantándose.

El chico entró en un aula y se sentó en la última banca de la última fila, junto a la ventana, miro hacia adelante y en la banca antes de la suya, había una mochila, alguien ya estaba sentado allí.

El profesor entró, comenzó con su clase, era una clase de lo más aburrida, de repente una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos entró casi corriendo y se sentó delante de él, ella se sorprendió al verle puesto que se había estrellado con el hace un rato, pero él no le puso atención y no la reconoció. —Disculpa...— dijo ella para captar la atención del chico que miraba fijamente a la ventana —Que?— le interrogó el de mala gana —ammm han visto mucho desde que inició la clase?— preguntó ella —no lo se, no he puesto atención— respondió él volviendo a mirar hacía la ventana. Ella miró hacía la ventana también, pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado —Demonios!— dijo en voz baja pero el chico escuchó, enseguida ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón, el la miró extrañado.

—Por que rayos ahora!?— interrogaba al aire mientras corría en dirección a una nube negra, entró en una zona no muy transitada y por la hora estaba aún más vacía, a unos 5 metros de ella, pudo vislumbrar a un tipo de mala pinta que perseguía a una chica, —rayos!— seguía diciendo ella, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar, miro hacia el cielo y miro a un encapuchado negro que iba casi sobre la chica, volaba sobre ellos —Muerte!— gritó ella para llamar su atención, la capucha la miro —Hola Chris, cuánto tiempo— dijo con una voz de ultratumba —déjala! ella no te pertenece— le dijo la chica desafiante —esto no te incumbe Christine— ella ignoro esto último y siguió corriendo, en su camino halló un palo, lo tomo sin detenerse y con el, golpeo al tipo en cuanto logró alcanzarlos, el golpe fue muy fuerte, lo dejó tirado —te arrepentirás de ser tan entrometida!— grito la capucha y se desvaneció. Christine se acerco a la chica, estaba aterrada —oye...—ella intentó tocarla —déjame!— la chica lloraba —tranquila, debemos irnos— le dijo tomándola del brazo y haciéndola correr, debían salir de allí. Cuando se hallaron en un lugar con más gente, Christine miro a la joven de pies a cabeza y cuando vio que no había sombra alguna sobre ella, respiro profundamente —Bueno, me alegro estés bien, ahora debo irme— le dijo Christine —gracias— le agradeció sinceramente, Christine le sonrió y se fue.

Cuando Christine volvió a su aula, esta estaba vacía, bueno casi vacía —cuando alguien se va, no abandona sus cosas, señorita— le dijo el chico que se hallaba junto a la puerta y le entregó su mochila —gracias— dijo Christine, el chico salió del aula y ella le siguió —oye...— —la clase esta en otro edificio— dijo el chico —a no ser, que vaya a brincarse la siguiente clase también, señorita—claro que no!— exclamó ella y siguieron caminando —ammm...— —Que?— le interrogó el —Como te llamas?— le preguntó ella —Alexander— contesto el chico secamente, silencio de nuevo.

Los chicos llegaron a un salón, la clase ya había iniciado, se sentaron hasta atrás, igual que en el salón anterior; El resto del día transcurrió sin más novedades, era hora de ir a casa, al principio Alexander y Christine caminaron por el mismo rumbo, pero durante el transcurso algo llamó la atención de Christine —nos vemos— dijo ella al instante que comenzaba a correr en otra dirección.

El chico continuó caminando, hasta que llego a casa, —como te ha ido Alexander?— le interrogó una mujer que se hallaba en la cocina —bien, gracias— contestó el chico con seriedad, enseguida subió a su habitación, un cuarto pintado de blanco, con solo un reloj de cubierta negra colgado en la pared, había una silla y un escritorio con una laptop negra, la cama bien tendida y el closet. El chico se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre la silla, después se tiró en la cama.

Era una casa de dos plantas, la casa de Christine; en la casa solo se hallaba su hermano —Chris!— le gritó el chico cuando la vio entrar —Danny, ya has comido?— le interrogó ella —Christine, te tardaste! Aún no— le dijo su hermano —perdona, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer— le respondió ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina —siempre estas ocupada, ves algo por la ventana y sales corriendo, a veces me espantas!— le dijo su hermano —lo se, ya se que espanto a la gente— dijo ella con tono desanimado —Chris...— —he?— —quiero comer sopa— le pidió su hermano —claro! Enseguida— dijo ella sonriendo.

Christine se hallaba tirada en su cama, mirando al techo, entonces se levanto y miro a la ventana, vio una nube negra que volaba bajo —oh no!— entonces se puso zapatos y salió enseguida, su hermano dormía, era cerca de medianoche. La nube se dirigió a un parque cercano, en ese parque había un puente que daba a un estanque profundo, en el puente se encontraba un muchacho que parecía querer lanzarse, Chris miro al cielo y vio la capucha —Muerte!— le dijo ella; Christine se acercó al muchacho, despacio, —oye..— dijo para atraer su atención —déjame! Que quieres?! Ya no hay nada que hacer—gritó el tipo —mira, sonara raro pero, tu no quieres morirte— hablo ella —si, claro— dijo el chico con desprecio y se abalanzó contra el barandal del puente, para evitar que cayera, Chris hizo contrapeso colgándose de él, pero no era suficiente, ambos caerían, entonces Christine sintió que alguien la jalaba de la cintura, con el contrapeso extra lograron alejar al hombre del barandal, cuando ella se levantó se dirigió a él —estás bien?— le interrogó —si, no se que hacía— contestó el chico confundido —gracias a los dos, de no ser por ustedes, no se que habría hecho— agradeció el tipo levantándose, al escuchar "a los dos" Chris se giro a su espalda para ver quien les había ayudado y se sorprendió bastante al ver que era el chico de cabellos negros —Alexander!— dijo ella sorprendida —causa muchos problemas, no lo cree señorita?— dijo él con ironía —amm bueno...— balbuceó la chica —bueno, gracias, debo irme—les interrumpió el joven y les dejo a solas.

—Por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó ella —daba un paseo— le respondió —y tu? No es algo tarde para andar sola por la calle?— le interrogó él —tengo mis razones— dijo ella con misterio, el la miró incrédulo y comenzó a caminar, ella camino en la misma dirección —piensas seguirme?— le dijo él —claro que no! Mi casa es por acá—contestó ella cortante y siguieron caminando, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Christine, la que curiosamente estaba enfrente de la de Alexander, entonces ella se dirigió a su casa y antes de entrar se dio la vuelta —Nos vemos y gracias Alex!— le gritó al chico que estaba por entrar a su casa, el se giro para verla entrar.

Era una mañana nublada, Christine salió de su casa a buen tiempo, para cuando llegó a la parada del autobús vio que Alexander pasaba de largo —Alexander!— le gritó ella para llamar su atención, el chico se detuvo —no tomarás el autobús?— le interrogó ella extrañada —no— contesto el cortante —por qué?— volvió a preguntar ella —no es necesario, se puede ir caminando— le dijo él a la vez que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, ella le miró extrañada y le siguió —todos los días caminas a la escuela?— preguntó ella —si, no me parece necesario tomar camión para la distancia que es— le respondió él, a ella eso le parecía muy extraño. —Por que sales corriendo cuando ves a las ventanas?Qué es lo que ves?— le interrogó él seriamente, ella le miró sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijase en ella, siempre se esforzaba por pasar desapercibida. —no te interesa, es mejor que no te involucres en esas cosas— le dijo ella severamente, pero lo único que logro con eso fue aumentar la curiosidad del chico, a el todo le parecía aburrido, pocas veces encontraba algo que llamase su atención y en esta ocasión, la chica era ese "algo".

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la escuela, él tenía razón, no era un camino tan largo después de todo.

Iban caminando a un aula cuando algo atrajo la atención de ella, un brillo rojo paso a su lado, ella se giró para ver a quién pertenecía la sombra, pero antes de que pudiera girarse por completo Alexander la tomó del brazo —anda, es hora de ir clase— le dijo el jalandola —pero...— dijo ella con voz casi inaudible.

Una vez en el aula, Christine se veía inquieta, ellos se habían sentado igual que el día anterior, en la última fila, en las dos últimas bancas; ella miraba por la ventana, de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba y pegaba un pequeño brinco, hasta que la vio, aquella sombra roja que vislumbro, era una chica, antes de levantarse de su lugar vio como la chica entraba a un edificio, Chris se levantó y salió del aula, enseguida Alexander se puso de pie y salió tras ella. Cuando iba saliendo del edificio pudo ver como ella entraba a otro, sin duda Christine corría muy rápido. —Christine!—gritóéll para llamar su atención, ella se detuvo levemente pero enseguida continuó con su camino, Chris subió las escaleras hasta el techo del edificio —pff, por qué son todos suicidas?— se dijo para sí, cuando vio a la chica cerca de la orilla, una caída desde ahí fácilmente podía matarla —Oye!— le dijo ella, la joven se tambaleó —con cuidado!— gritó algo nerviosa, atrás de ella, sintió que llegaba Alexander —que rayos?!— dijo él al ver la escena —va a lanzarse— le dijo Christine en voz baja —pero por qué?— le interrogó el espantado —larga historia, por ahora hay que evitarlo— dijo ella a la vez que se iba acercando a la joven suicida, —oye...— dijo Christine para intentar llamar su atención, la chica se tambaleó de nuevo, Chris extendió su mano —Dame la mano— le dijo gentilmente, pero la chica no le hacía caso, entonces Alexander también se acercó y sin previo aviso, tomo a la suicida del brazo y la jalo hacia ellos, alejándola lo más posible de la orilla, Christine miro al cielo y apenas y vio la nube negra que se desvanecía, observó a la joven y el resplandor rojo había desaparecido.

Cuando Chris estaba a punto de entrar al edificio donde estaban sus mochilas, Alexander la detuvo —Ven Christine— le dijo seriamente y la tomó del brazo —como sabes mi nombre?— preguntó ella curiosa, puesto que la chica nunca se presentó —en las clases los maestros nombran lista señorita— le dijo el despejando el misterio ~cierto~ pensó. —a dónde me llevas?— le preguntó ella resignada —a donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos— le contesto el. Llegaron al techo del edificio —¿Que es lo que viste?— le preguntó él seriamente, ella palideció y dudo en contestar, Alexander la miraba fijamente exigiendo una respuesta —Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, tú sabes...— dijo ella reflejando una risa nerviosa —mientes— dijo el interrupiendola y en tono severo, ella miró al piso y decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contar la verdad.

—Puedo ver a la muerte— dijo ella fríamente, él la miraba serio —Sabes quien morirá, acaso?— interrogó el —Si— —Pero por qué lo evitas? La muerte es...— ella lo interrumpió —La muerte es justa? La muerte es natural?— dijo ella con gran disgusto —Lo es, pero también la muerte se divierte jugando con la vida, ella escoge a quien quiere matar y los asesina sin más!— ella se había alterado bastante, Alexander la miraba sin entender, entonces el comenzó a recordar detalles, de como ella veía algo, salía corriendo y se encontraba con hasta ahora "suicidas" habían sido dos en muy poco tiempo, no podía ser coincidencia —Christine, que es lo que ves?— interrogó de nuevo —Las sombras de la muerte— contestó ella sin inmutarse.

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella conversación, Christine había faltado esos dos días a clases, a pesar de que el quería saber qué ocurría, no tenía el valor para averiguarlo.

Viernes, se le había hecho tarde por esperar demasiado a ver si la veía salir de casa, entró al salón y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio la mochila de Christine en el lugar de siempre, nunca contó con que ella saliera más temprano. Para su mala suerte, el maestro de la primera hora no se presentó, por tanto, Christine no apareció. Salió del edificio para comprar alguna golosina y algo le hizo mirar al techo y fue cuando la vio, ella se encontraba recargada en el pequeño alambrado del techo, —Pero que rayos?!— exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba su camino al techo. Cuando llegó la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de allí, ella le miró extrañada —Pero que te pasa?— le interrogó —Qué pensabas hacer?! Crees que suicidándote es la solución a tus problemas?!— Alexander estaba muy exaltado, ella le miraba sin entender, entonces se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír; Él la miró incrédulo, Christine lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a la orilla —Mira, desde aquí hay una vista preciosa— la voz de ella se escuchaba extraña, estaba ronca, el la miro mas tranquilo —Christine, estas bien?— le pregunto —si, dentro de lo que cabe, aún me siento un poco enferma, pero estoy bien— contestó ella con su voz desafinada —Entonces... no habías venido porque estabas enferma?— —si, por qué otra cosa sería?— le contesto ella. Alexander se dio media vuelta y se fue, estaba avergonzado, ella le miró sonriendo y le siguió, a final de cuentas ya era hora de clase.

Ellos caminaban a casa diario, el le preguntaba acerca de las sombras, ella con el tiempo perdió el miedo a contestarle y se lo contaba todo, cuando se requería (cuando Christine veía una sombra roja) iban al rescate de esa existencia inocente, había pasado un año ya.

Christine:

La familia de Christine originalmente se componía de su padre que vive en el extranjero y rara vez viene a verle, su madre que falleció en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía 14, su hermana mayor Emily quien murió en el mismo accidente que su madre, su hermano mayor que vive con ella actualmente y por supuesto Christine que ahora tiene 19 años.

Alexander:

20 años

El vive con sus padres y su hermana pequeña Karin.

Esa tarde su hermano no estaría en casa, llegaría hasta pasada la madrugada, Alexander la invitó a comer en su casa, como ya se había hecho costumbre que el la llevara, su madre no se extraño de verla, al contrario, le daba gusto poder conversar con ella, le quería mucho.

Toda la tarde había transcurrido tranquila, para cuando Christine decidió irse eran como 8:30 pm justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, entraron el padre de Alexander y su hermana pequeña que había estado en casa de la abuela; cuando Christine la vio no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que disimuló con una exclamación de gusto al verles, Alexander que no había pasado inadvertida la reacción de la chica, la acompañó a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Christine~**

Recuerdo el disparo, fue un dolor terrible y después de unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro, lo siguiente, le tenía enfrente, no se donde nos encontrábamos, pero era un lugar que nunca había visto. -Me llamo Sophia, creo que nos hemos encontrado en buen momento- menciono ella, no entendía a qué se refería y antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, oscuro otra vez.

Desperté algo entumecida, como si tuviera un tiempo sin moverme, no se donde estoy es un lugar que no conozco, una habitación blanca con lindos tribales de flores por toda la pared. me levanté para echar un vistazo al lugar y cuando extendí mis manos sentí unos cuadernos del lado izquierdo, en la portada decía "Para quien ocupe mi lugar" tome el primero de 3, fue entonces cuando puse más atención a mis manos, cielos! estas no son mis manos, entonces comprendí que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Como no sabía que hacer, comencé a leer el cuaderno que había tomado, me sorprendí bastante…

~Estaba aburrida, el tenerlo todo solo garantiza una vida sin sentido ni emoción…~

Al leer eso comencé a odiarla, yo… bueno aún tenía mucho que hacer como para morirme, continue leyendo hasta que acabe con los tres cuadernos; en el primero explicaba que "Sophia" estaba cansada de su vida de lujos y que había decidido morirse, pero también decía que ella había descubierto que tenía ciertos "dones" algo como magia.

Ella decidió que si iba a morirse por lo menos haría algo bueno antes, eso "bueno" consistía en cambiar de lugar con algún alma (la mía en este caso) para darle otra oportunidad.

En el segundo cuaderno relataba su vida, ella había nacido en una familia rica, por lo que nunca le faltó nada, sus padres habían fallecido 5 años atrás y sin más familia se quedó sola con una gran fortuna. Como había perdido el interés en todo y todos se dedico a estar sola, por ello ni siquiera tenía amigos.

En el último cuaderno estaban escritas instrucciones y datos detallados, como los números de cuenta, contraseñas, como cerrar bien la casa, el número de la alarma…

Después de leer eso, supuse entonces que ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía, decidí ponerme de pie en busca de un espejo; cuando lo encontré me di cuenta que no me reconocía, era mucho más baja que antes y mi piel era tan blanca que la sentía transparente, tenía el cabello rojizo y lleno de rulos que caían a lo largo de mi espalda, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos verdes.

Regrese a la cama y me senté, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como "que paso con Karin?" "Como esta Alexander?" debía averiguarlo, pero sin duda por más que él tuviera la mente abierta le resultaría difícil creerme, sin duda… Así que lo primero era encontrarme con él, quizá teniéndolo enfrente se me ocurriría como explicarle, si así lo haré.

Cuando encontré el closet sin duda me resultaría más difícil encontrar qué ponerme de lo que me resultó encontrar el guardaropa, cuando Sophia relato que era rica, no bromeaba, recorriendo la casa me di cuenta que era muy grande.

Lo primero que hice al salir fue dirigirme a la escuela, para cuando llegue las clases recién habían terminado "no le veré hoy" pensé, pero era buen momento para matricularme, entre los papeles de Sophia encontré una constancia de estudios, vamos en el mismo curso así que solo tengo que tramitar una transferencia al salón de Alexander. Después de un rato el tedioso papeleo estaba listo, asistiría a la escuela esa semana, mañana mismo de ser posible, es miércoles, media semana. Mire por la ventana, fue casualidad, pero lo vi, alguien corriendo en dirección al edificio del fondo, era él, y no fue el hecho que supiera lo que perseguía lo que me aterro, sino que hasta donde yo sabía él no podía ver las sombras…

Salí corriendo casi por inercia, no podía creer lo que mis pensamientos me indicaban; cuando llegue al segundo piso del edificio les vi, Alexander que intentaba detener a un tipo que estaba balanceándose peligrosamente por la ventana, el tipo era más grande que él, así que me acerque y le ayude a jalarlo, entre los dos y después de un gran esfuerzo logramos ponerlo lejos de esa ventana y aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba allí observandome, la muerte, que se divierte viendo morir a los mortales.

El chico se retiró como siempre lo hacen las victimas, confundido y sin saber porqué lo había hecho, entonces me quedé a solas con Alexander que me miraba fríamente, no era la mirada que yo conocía, él siempre fue frió pero por poco que fuera siempre alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño destello de calidez cuando me miraba, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, estaba confundida, "que le paso?". -Gracias, has sido de ayuda- soltó de repente con una frialdad que me heló el cuerpo, me quede paralizada un instante sin saber qué decir -de nada- pude articular, pero el ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse, no podía dejar que se fuera así sin más -Alexander!- grité para llamar su atención, grave error.

Él se giró rápidamente y se acercó a mi -Me conoces?- me interrogó con severidad -yo…-no sabía que hacer -yo… acerte?- dije en tono juguetón, él me miró arqueando una ceja -si, bueno, es decir, tienes cara de Alexander- dije intentando justificarme aunque sin duda no sonó nada convincente, el me miro extrañado pero no pregunto nada mas, y disponía a irse nuevamente, le seguí -sabes, mañana iniciare clases en esta escuela en el curso c de tercer semestre- dije sin pensar, a final de cuentas lo que quería era llamar su atención, sabía que no podía decirle lo que había ocurrido así no más, debía pensar como decírselo, -ah, ese es mi grupo- dijo sin emoción alguna, "ya lo se" pensé -vaya! que suerte- fingí sorpresa -si...- ya habíamos llegado a la salida de la escuela -me voy-dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que dijera nada, estaba claro que no quería socializar con nadie. Me resigne caminar a la parada del autobús, mi nueva casa estaba algo lejos.

Espere con impaciencia a que llegara la mañana, cuando por fin era hora de irme salí lo más rápido que pude, todo bien, hasta que me tope con él, Alexander tiende a llegar temprano; me vio, sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto -Hola- dije intentando romper la tension -como te llamas?- me interrogó ignorando mi saludo -Christ…-respondí sin pensar, él abrió más lo ojos y corregí lo más rápido que pude -Sophia, me llamo Sophia- el me miro con duda, pero no dijo nada más.

**~Alexander~**

Habían pasado apenas 2 semanas desde aquel incidente, la vi morir, todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada; Recuerdo como esa noche noté algo extraño cuando vio a Karin, pero no le di mucha importancia, ahora me arrepiento.

Tres días después de esa noche fuimos a la plaza comercial y llevamos a Karin con nosotros, estuvimos paseando buena parte la tarde, para cuando íbamos de regreso ya era de noche, la notaba alerta, aunque eso tampoco me parecio raro, ya que ella se mostraba alerta gran parte del tiempo, en especial por las noches, entonces algo me golpeó la nuca y…

**~Christine~**

Recuerdo esa noche, la noche de mi muerte, estaba asustada, había visto la sombra roja sobre la pequeña Karin tres días atrás, de repente mientras caminábamos escuche que algo cayó en seco detrás de nosotras, era Alexander, le habían golpeado con algo, era un tipo con aspecto de vagabundo, pero se veía loco, como si estuviera drogado, fue entonces cuando lo note, no había sido casualidad qué nos encontrará, iba tras Karin. Estuvimos evitandolo cerca de cinco minutos, corriendo un poco por aquí y por allá, no podíamos alejarnos mucho no quería dejar a Alexander allí tirado, entonces vi que comenzó a levantarse, había recuperado la conciencia,me agache y le dije a Karin que fuera con su hermano, entonces comencé a llamar la atención del drogadicto que parecía enfadado, pude ver que Karin llegaba a Alexander y entonces oscuro…

**~Alexander~**

Para cuando tuve a Karin en mis brazos, vi lo más aterrador que pude imaginar, el tipo apunto con una pistola a Christine y le soltó un tiro en la cabeza, el cuerpo de ella cayó de lleno al suelo y lo único que recuerdo es qué moli al tipo a golpes.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba algo pensativo, ella, la chica que me encontré en la escuela sin duda se parecía mucho a Chris, me la recordo bastante, pero ella ya no está.

Me tire en la cama, me sentía cansado, aún me arrepiento de no haberle puesto más atención si yo tan solo…

Para cuando desperté ya había oscurecido y como se me había hecho costumbre desde ese día, iba al parque donde la vi salvar al chico aquella vez, no se, me da la sensación que un día la veré aparecer por aquí, entonces la vi, por un momento pensé que era Chris, pero me equivoque, era Sophia, estaba columpiándose como solía hacer Christine.

**~Christine~**

Le vi dirigiéndose a mí, entonces recordé que me encantaba venir a este parque, aún no se cuanto tiempo permanecí inconsciente desde él disparó pero creo que fue más de una semana -Hola- me dijo con un hilo de voz, le observe, se veía cansado -hola- respondí, él se sentó en el columpio de a lado y comenzó a balancearse lentamente -Que fue lo que viste en él hombre del otro día?- le interrogue directamente, él me miró con severidad -no tienes porque saberlo- respondió y siguió balanceándose -por qué me seguiste?- me pregunto con un tono triste -Se más de lo que debería, solo eso- dije cortante, él se levantó del columpio y se fue

Me quede un rato más balanceandome, no debí decir eso, solo he empeorado las cosas.

Aquí termina este fragmento...

Si quieres saber mas o incluso leer algunos pequeños fragmentos que no publicare aquí, puedes seguirme en Facebook, estoy como "Christine Luna Jáuregui" o en mi Tumblr " kiskiz . tumblr . com " donde también publico fragmentos.


End file.
